Some Things Never Change
by koronda daruma
Summary: Five years after the finale, Korra and Asami are finally getting married. Although they have aged, they still manage get into some hilarious shenanigans. Posted for Korrasami Wedding Day.
1. Should've Seen It Coming

**A/N:** This is for Korrasami Wedding Day (01/11/2015) and is my first Korrasami fic. The first chapter is mostly Bolin/Asami bromance as the brides get ready for their wedding. If you want to just skip ahead to the ceremony, you could just skip to chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Admiring the hard work and effort that everyone had put into her momentous attire, Asami Sato smiled softly at the reflection staring back at her. Their special day had finally come.<p>

"What do you think?" Asami turned to her best man, causing the hem of her elegant dress flail out a bit.

Bolin looks back and nods in appreciation. "Definitely. I can definitely see this be the best day in HISTORY!" Bolin's boisterous voice boomed through the bright room, echoing into the hallway as well.

The broad shouldered bender took a bite of his sweet bean dumpling, making sure not to get any crumbs on his perfectly tailored suit. He wanted it to be pressed and clean for the ceremony. As the best man, he had to make sure everything was perfect. It was in his job description.

To say he was surprised when Asami asked him to be her best man would be an understatement but to say that he was ecstatic didn't even be scratching the surface of how he felt. The curiously strong bond that a once homeless teenager, probender actor and an affluent, racecar driver CEO shared over the years only solidified as duo grew older and it was to Bolin's great honor that he accepted the responsibility. Asami will never forget that bone-crushing hug and his loud wails of excitement that he elicited when she asked him.

"I'm really digging this trimming," Bolin spoke through a full mouth and Asami expertly dodged the crumbs flying out his mouth.

Weeks of meticulous planning and debate had finally paid off when it led her to the beautiful dress that she had on. Everything was tailored and fit to Asami specifically and she knew that she couldn't have chosen a more perfect ensemble for her special day. The red lining along the edge of wedding dress contrasted boldly against the crisp white material. A thin crimson sash rested delicately on her hip, tying into an elaborate bow in the back.

"I mean," Bolin continued as he ate, his words muffled through a full mouth. "It really-"

"Hey, Bolin? I appreciate everything you're doing for me but lets make sure this dress makes it to the alter stain-free." Asami had to cut the younger lad off and picked off a few crumbs that had nestled in her precisely set hair.

"Right, of course. Best man duties, right?" the excited boy mock saluted with enthusiasm. Sometimes it seemed as if he was as excited as the brides were.

"You know, I'm not sure if I said it before, but thanks for choosing me to be at your side." Bolin placed a gentle hand on Asami's shoulder with a smile. "I mean, I figured you would've chosen someone like Mako, but let me..." Bolin's words started to drag off. Asami's bright smile slowly started to droop with worry at each extended syllable.

"Bolin?" Asami was a bit wary of the change in the zealous boy's demeanor.

"No! It's nothing! Really, nothing at all!" Bolin turned around quickly, frantically searching for a clean rag. "Just let me-"

In a state of panic, he started to fumble about the room. Like a flash of lightning, an idea struck him. He took out his pocket-handkerchief and wet it in the flower vase.

"Asami, okay, now don't panic."

Bolin backed away with his hands up in surrender once he decided that was the best it was going to get. He had to admit, it really wasn't_ that_ bad. The snack that had made its new home from his mouth to Asami's wedding dress left a mere, minuscule purple smudge resting under just her bust.

"I mean, no one will even notice it."

"Notice what?" Asami's face dropped and looked at him in a glare. She desperately twisted her body at different angles so she could get a better look, terrified of what she was going to find.

"It's really nothing, it's just-" Asami turned back around to face the mirror, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. The wedding was in two hours and there was no way to get the dressed cleaned in time for the ceremony.

"Look, how about we just attach a flower, like this..." Bolin reached over the table, clumsily knocking down the vase holding the beautiful red roses. In his attempts to save his tux, he quickly ducked out of the way, knocking Asami down into the dresser in front of her.

"BOLIN." Asami drew out as she did her best to control her temper. She threw her hair back over shoulder to stare him in the eye. The front of her once pristine white dress was now dusted beige in face powder.

"Oh jeez, I totally- I mean- This- Asami- I know-" Bolin was tripping over his words and backed up against the door as he could see the non-bender summoning flames in her eyes. Nervous green eyes focused on two index fingers that were tapping against each other in embarrassment.

"Sorry?"

"BOLIN!"

* * *

><p>A usually calm and collected voice was unfamiliarly laced with rage as it echoed through the empty halls. Korra turned her head to look at Jinora. The avatar gave the younger girl a shrug after concluding that Asami should be fine as she could hold her own. Korra had enough on her mind and knew that Asami was more than capable of problem solving her way out of anything.<p>

"Is it weird that we're both wearing dresses?" Korra asked nervously as she shifted in a traditional water tribe dress. It was a bit more casual looking than Asami's more traditional Republic City style dress. Blue in color, the dress had to be altered to be sleeveless to deal with the warm climate in the city rather than the harsh cold weather down south. The brilliantly crafted betrothal necklace that Asami had given her the year prior rested proudly against her chest. She admired the smooth stone that was etched lightly with white markings that resembled Raava.

"Everything will be fine, stop worrying yourself, Korra," Jinora's calm and collected voice did its best to soothe her over. The formal air acolyte robes have been modified for the bridesmaid but stayed true to the orange and yellow motif. The wedding would be a whole palate of mismatching colors, mashing all the hues and styles from every culture, but what else could be expected for The Avatar's wedding? Peoples from all over the world gathered to help to commemorate the Avatar and her soon-to-be wife's special day.

Taking a deep breath, Korra adjusted her top and smiled at the girl who had become somewhat of her younger sister. "Thanks, for everything," Korra smiled. "Asami usually helps me with these kinds of things and takes care of all this formalwear business but she's a little preoccupied with herself today."

Korra slouched into the armchair as she waited for the ceremony to start. She didn't have to worry about preparations since Asami was pretty adamant about taking care of everything, and since her light makeup was a lot simpler, Korra had a lot of downtime. Restlessly, the everythingbender jiggled her leg and the room started to rumble with light tremors.

"You know, I'm just going to go see how she's doing. Go and, I don't know, see if she's still cool with all of this. You know, the getting married thing?" Korra jumped to her feet using a small gust of wind to give her a boost.

The master of all four elements was stopped in her tracks when the door slammed in her face. Shaking her head in slight disapproval, Jinora had used her powers over the wind to prevent the bride-to-be from running off with cold feet.

* * *

><p>"We're doomed," Asami chanted over and over to the empty room. Through all of Bolin's efforts to clean the dress, everything only ended up being worse. There was a new tea stain setting in around her stomach and a tear in her veil. The tiny unnoticeable purple smudge had bled into the material and starting to take the shape and size of a baby pentapus.<p>

"I know!" Bolin cried excitedly. "Just, you wait here. I'll be right back."

Before the innovator could protest to him deserting her, he was out of the room in a dash. The 27 year old sat on the bench, running her hands through her mussed hair. Things were not going to plan. The wedding had been planned down to a T months ago, but she had not left a large enough margin of error. In hindsight, knowing that Bolin was going to be a part of the wedding party, she really should've left more elbowroom.

With a heavy sigh, Asami unclipped her veil and unceremoniously tossed it into the bin already half filled with used cotton. With only a little over an hour to go before show time, Asami started to remove her makeup some of her ruined makeup.

"Never fear, Mako is here!" Bolin announced as he reentered the room with his elder brother in tow.

With a single glance, the firebender let out a small grimace and intuitively knew that this was his little brother's doing.

"And what can I do?" "And what can he do?" both adults let out in a defeated sigh.

Neither of them liked the mischievous grin on Bolin's face. They looked at each other in dismay and took a step back.

"What are you thinking?" Mako asked with his voice laced with wariness.

"You know, Asami, if you wore you heels," Bolin started, completely ignoring the curious looks he was getting. "You're almost tall as Mako. His shoulders are definitely broader but with a few adjustments..."

It was obvious what Bolin was suggesting and Asami let her head down in defeat. After all the work that went into finding a perfect dress that would compliment Korra's, that matched the alter, that fit snugly, it seemed that she would have to settle for a tuxedo after all.

"Okay. So, say I _were_ to wear _that_" Asami stressed and gestured with a flick of her wrist. "What would Mako wear?"

"I don't know, he could wear whatever as far as anyone cared," Bolin shrugged off with an air of flippancy. A small 'hey' in protest from Mako went ignored. "He probably has his uniform packed in his suitcase or something."

"Hey! Just because I'm not a part of the ceremony doesn't mean I'm not important!" Mako didn't want to admit that his little bro was right. He had packed his uniform, just in case something happened. Knowing the krew, something chaotic was bound to happen and he wanted to be prepared. I would bet his salary that Beifong had hers packed as well.

"Now, now. I didn't say you were unimportant. It's just that no one cares what you're going to wear. Honestly now, would you let Asami go out in that?" Bolin asked as he gestured to the ruined dress.

"And whose fault is that?" the eldest of the brothers deadpanned.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's a good alternative" he answered with a shrug and a smug smile. "Our only alternative."

Asami took a look up and down, examining Mako's wear.

"You're not seriously be considering this, are you?" he asked, unamused.

"If I can pull back the shoulders and tuck in the waist, it might actually work."

Asami's hands quickly moved to remove the jacket from Mako's shoulders and expertly slid her arms through the sleeves. The pin stripes were simple enough not to be distracting but kept it from being boring. Asami quickly dug through her suitcase looking for a white blouse and set it aside. "This could work."

Buttoning just the bottom of the jacket, she stuck her shoulders out and pinched at loose fabric. "Bolin, hold this exactly like this."

Carefully, she slid out of the jacket and started pinning it where she deemed it necessary. "Sorry about this." Asami gave a meek smile and took out a small sewing kit. "I'll get you a new one when this is all over."

Small scissors expertly cut through stitching and the tinkering master started to work her magic. Asami let out a small laugh as she effortlessly cut along the seams and readjusted it with a pin. She slid back into it, making sure it stayed comfortable and gave a look at the boys. The shoulders slouched a bit but she could easily fix that in a second. "What do you think?"

"Perfect!" Bolin cried, his voice several decibels louder than Mako's 'Not bad.'

She took the jacket off again and set it gently on the bench. "Somebody unzip me," Asami commanded and turned her back towards them.

The brothers' faces instantly turned red as smooth, creamy skin revealed itself as Asami dropped the dress. The boys quickly turned their backs to her and give each other chiding looks for their behavior. Small nudges of the shoulder ended up into an all out pushing match as Asami changed into her top.

"Mako!" Asami called out for the third time. He had missed the first two calls and quickly turned around to face the speaker. He turned back just as quickly when he saw her standing there pants less.

"Right! Right, you need the pants." Mako stepped out of his trousers and handed them to the other girl. It was a slim fit for him, which in turn, made it hug Asami's hips almost perfectly. The hems touched the ground and Asami started rummaging through her suitcase. The only other pair of shoes she had with her was her usual work boots and she was thankful that there was a slight heel. The few inches lifted her off the ground just enough so that the ends of the pants wouldn't touch the ground, yet they were still mostly hidden underneath the fabric.

Mako stood there dumbly in his boxers as he eyed his ex-girlfriend. His sharp eyebrows were raised and he let out a cough to cover his awkward staring. She looked... good. She looked extraordinary, even. Bolin's smug grin was on his face as he nudged him.

"See, what'd I tell ya?" he asked for praise as stood, proud of himself.

"Alright, alright. You can still be the best man." Asami backhandedly complimented him. It had not occurred to the earthbender that he might've been taken out of the wedding and he was left with a stupefied look. That was a close bullet dodged.

With a heavy heart, Asami removed the crimson fabric that sat at the waist of her wedding dress and adjusted it to complement her new outfit. She decided on leaving the top two buttons on her blouse open to expose the beautifully crafted, dark blue betrothal necklace. A flawlessly crafted azurite stone was smoothed over with a gorgeous engraving of a fusion of the Future Industries' logo and the Southern Water Tribe insignia sat snugly around her neck. The hours that Korra had labored over the work of perfection could be seen in the intricate details.

Snapping out of her small reverie, Asami finally allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. Cutting it close with only 10 minutes before she had to be at the alter, she turned to the two boys with a smile.

"I guess this will have to do?" she asked more than stated, hoping for a sign of approval. The boys gave her enthusiastic grins and Mako pulled Bolin into a side hug.

"I have to fix my makeup," Asami quickly turned around to face the mirror with a smile across her face. "Bolin, make sure everything is ready for the ceremony and make sure Korra is ready. I'll meet you there. And Mako," Asami raised an eyebrow with a playful grin, "put on some pants."

It was starting to look like the day wasn't going to be a complete failure after all. With reinvigorated enthusiasm, Asami started painting on her lips.


	2. Just the Two of Us

Korra shifted in her dress. She made sure that the lining of fur along the edges was neatly trimmed and clean before stepping out of her changing room. Tonraq waited dutifully for his daughter by the door and pulled her into a bear of a hug.

"You look stunning, kiddo," Tonraq complimented in his low, booming voice. His strong hand gave Korra's comparatively small shoulder a squeeze and kissed on her forehead before he offered her his arm.

Since moving away from her compound, the avatar has been to hell and back again. She was forced to face her nightmares by going against a bloodbender that took away her bending; she had gone up against her uncle who took advantage of her powers and had severed her connection to her past lives; she had nearly died by having the air pulled out of her lungs as she fought for her life against toxins in her blood; and, she fought against a fearless dictator/master metalbender with a spirit weapon destroying the city. In retrospect, none of those things made her nearly as nervous as she was now. It was her big day and the start of a new life.

With her arm loosely linked into her father's, Korra took a deep breath once she stood in front of the daunting aisle.

At the melodic pull of the erhu, Asami expectantly turned to find her beautiful and elegant bride taking languid steps in time with the music. Adorned on her face was the woman's iconic, crooked grin that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She could all but beam with pride.

Korra's heart raced with each stride. The 50-foot long aisle felt impossibly long, seemingly stretching for miles and miles with the distance never closing. Bright blue eyes focused on glowing green ones as she felt the warmth from the hundreds of smiles surrounding her. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Kai's pained grunt, undoubtedly from being elbowed for his wolf whistles.

Before she knew it, she was just a few paces from her beloved. Bolin stood at Asami's side, wearing a look as if he was on the verge of tears. Korra knew that if it were appropriate, he would've pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Looking to her final destination, she found Jinora with a relieved look on her face, undoubtedly glad that everything went without hitch. There was no fumbling or tripping and everyone had made it to their positions, all according to plan.

The feeling of nervousness and unease settled in the pit of her stomach. It felt like a swarm of moth wasps were trying to overpower her. But, with one glace at her beautiful bride, the feeling completely dissipated. Love radiated from Asami's being and Korra knew, she knew that without a doubt that everything was as it was supposed to be. She knew that this was the woman that she would happily spend the rest of her lifetime. This and all future lifetimes to come.

Who knew how long Korra would've been standing there, admiring the slice of perfection in front of her if given the opportunity. Fortunately, she was pulled out of her trance when her father released her arm and kissed her cheek. With all the poise expected from a world leader, he moved to take his seat next to his wife, leaving the officiant and with the two brides and their party.

With a grin that matched Korra's, Asami took her hands in hers and kissed her knuckles lightly. Korra's cheeks tinted a shade of rose at the action but was bewitched by emerald green eyes. No matter how many times she got lost them in, she could never get out. She simply could not pull her gaze away and even though Tenzin had officially started the ceremony, both of their full attentions were solely focused on one another.

Naturally, Korra drowned out Tenzin's words with ease. It was reflexive response that she had picked up during her airbending training days along with sitting in on board meetings but even without this, Asami's beauty and radiance was more than enough to distract her.

"I'm loving the suit," Korra mouthed to Asami, completely ignoring the world around them. Eyes skimmed over the impromptu attire with appreciation, wondering if Asami had planned to surprise her the whole time.

"You're looking snazzy, as always," Asami teased playfully with a wink once wandering baby blues were focused on her face again.

That familiar line was something that Korra knew Asami would never let her live down. She squeezed Asami's hands firmly and shook her head at the small quip but knew that that wasn't enough. The spontaneous girl couldn't resist the impulse to pull the taller girl into a crushing kiss. Strong arms tugged the non-bender flush against her body, twirling her into her arms and dipping her down before placing eager lips onto perfectly red ones.

Midsentence, Tenzin's words instantly died in his throat as his face reddened. There were claps, cheers, and whistles from the guests; the whole audience was alive with excitement. Once Korra had released her fiancé, Asami covered her face with her hand to hide her silly grin and beet red cheeks while Korra turned to their friends and families with a proud smirk. The crowd, particularly the younger audience, hurrahed with glee as Korra flexed her arms in pride and self-satisfaction. Asami rolled her eyes with a shake o her head. She needed to wipe that smug look off of her face. She was _not_ going to let Korra steal the spotlight for this two-person show.

"Korra," Asami called for her attention. The bender turned and all but lost her balance when Asami gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a heated kiss. The lengthy session ended leaving Korra breathless when Asami pulled away, taking Korra's bottom lip with her in a tug. Korra's face mirrored the color of a hog monkey's butt at Asami's sultry wink and flirty hair toss.

"AHEM," Tenzin cleared his throat trying to calm the crowd and get the brides to separate their faces long enough to say their vows. Korra mumbled out an "I do" without preamble while trying to catch her breath and get her face to return back to a respectable color.

"Wait, no, I didn't even get to that part -"

"I do," Asami mimicked her bride, resting her forehead against her other half's.

"Why do I even bother?" Tenzin mumbled to himself in resignation. The happy couple paid him no heed as they stole small kisses from each other. "You may now kiss the bride," he halfheartedly sighed. "As if you haven't already."

A confident tan hand brushed through the dark wavy locks of her forever girl before she leaned in and sealing their first official kiss as a married couple.

* * *

><p>"I was looking for you," Korra spoke softly as she walked over to the woman she could proudly call her wife. The sun had set hours ago yet Asami sat looking off into the horizon. The business owner's gaze focused primarily on the swirling spirit portal resting in the spot where her company's building once proudly stood. A strong arm slid around a slender waist as Korra took a seat next to the raven-haired beauty.<p>

"What are you doing way out here?"

A heavy head fell to rest on Korra's shoulder. Pulling her newlywed closer, Korra's fingers mindlessly rubbed nonsensical patterns along Asami's hip.

"I just needed a break from all the attention," Asami whispered into the cool air.

A light chuckle escaped the avatar's lips. "I know what you mean. Who would've thought that we knew so many people?"

"I blame you, you know." Korra swore she could hear the smile in Asami's voice as she spoke. "If you weren't so popular and working all over the place, we could've had a much smaller reception."

"Hey! Excuse me, 'I need to invite all my business associates and their families. Also, I need to extend the invitation to everyone my office.'" Korra playfully bantered back.

"Alright, alright," Asami rolled her eyes and nudged Korra's shoulder at her horrible, yet ever amusing, impression of her. "I guess we're going to have to get used to this sharing the blame thing now that we're married."

Asami lifted her left hand to admire the symbol of their promise. The black onyx band was delicate and held a brilliantly cut diamond nestled between a smaller ruby and sapphire. Each of the gems shone brightly as they caught the light escaping the party behind them. Korra followed in suit, untangling her arm from Asami's body and examined the titanium band adorned on her finger. The simplistic ring resembled a cog with the pattern of her old armband etched along the top and bottom of it. The V's and dots were perfectly cut into the unbendable metal and she knew that Asami had put significant effort into making it into the perfect ring that it was.

"I can't believe we're finally here," Korra stated meekly. Asami's hand encompassed her own, weaving their fingers together. A perfect fit.

"Hey, I hope you're not planning on backing out on me now. We made our vows and now you're stuck with me."

Korra laughed as she pushed Asami down to the ground, careful to mind her head from hitting the solid rock beneath them. Her muscular body hovered above her, taking a moment for the laughter between the two of them dim a bit. Confidently, she leaned down and placed her lips onto painted red ones. She left no space between them for doubt.

Orchestrated by the soft melody of mantis crickets, they shared an honest and chaste kiss. It was tender and slow, pure and genuine. There was no battle of the tongues and lacked the urge to dominate each other. They settled for a calm harmony as neither of them was in much of a hurry. They simply took their time to enjoy themselves. They were exactly where they wanted to be, with each other, feeling undoubtedly and sincerely euphoric.

"What do you say to getting our honeymoon started a few hours early?" Korra asked as her gentle kisses started to dangerously trail from red lips to a sharp jaw. She pulled at the collar of Asami's shirt, revealing pristine skin for her lips to explore.

"I hope you're not talking about getting it on right here," Asami managed to mumble out, her mind already starting to haze as her hands traced Korra's strong jaw line before burying themselves in shoulder length hair.

"Say we leave. Now. We don't tell anybody. Go to Ember Island tonight instead of the morning and we can do whatever you want. Just the two of us."

Korra sits up as to signal that she was being serious and Asami can't help but beam from the familiar words; the words that had started this five-year journey that has yet to end.

Over the years the duo had dug themselves into many a mishap that started with those five careless words and Asami couldn't help but run hundreds of scenarios through head at how this particular instance could end. It was pointless to even think about, though. There was really only one answer she could possibly give her.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alrighttt. So, this is my first Korrasami fic and I didn't feel like I did the fandom justice. I know nothing about weddings or dresses and fluff isn't really my strong point but I really wanted to submit something for Korrasami Wedding Day. I hope that it wasn't too horrible. Thoughts? Comments? Leave a review and I'll get back to you!


End file.
